Good Riddance Time of your Life
by Gijinka Renamon
Summary: A vidfic for the end of the series, using the song by Green Day.


Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see here; otherwise, I'd probably be rich. However, Yu-Gi-Oh is the property of the great Kazuki Takahashi, and the song "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" belongs to the awesome band Green Day.

NOTE: The images seen here are mostly taken from the ending part that is, for some reason, only seen in Japan. So, I'm making up what I think the scenes look like.

And yes, I know the series has been over for a while, I just haven't got around to putting this up.

* * *

_Fade in to black screen as words appear: To all the fans- This is for you. Then the screen fades out, and we fade in to a shot of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba and Yugi's Grandpa at the Domino airport where they see Serenity and Rebecca waiting for them. Both are smiling and Serenity is waving her hand in the air. _

_When they get to them, Tristan and Duke instantly start falling all over Serenity, and a__ rather annoyed-looking Joey pulls them away. R__ebecca runs up to Yugi and hugs him, while Tea watches, looking very put out. Finally, Yugi pulls himself away and nervously grinning, smiles at everyone and starts speaking. Kaiba scoffs and walks away, with Mokuba trailing behind him. _

_Joey yells something at him, then Kaiba looks at him and says something himself__. Joey attempts to attack him, only to be restrained by Tristan, Duke and Bakura, who try to calm him down. Everyone else sighs and sweatdrops._

**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
****Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
****So make the best of test and don't ask why  
****It's not a question but a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable,  
But in the end it's right  
I hope you have the time of your life**

_Cut to a shot of Raphael walking along a beach. An image of Guardian Iyatos appears by his side, and he smiles. _

_Then cut to a shot of Allister in a park, sitting on a bench, eyes closed. Beside him is his brother's old toy. His eyes snap open, and he looks around, apparently hearing his brother's voice. Allister sighs and sits back, but then, thinking about his brother, reaches out and holds the toy, smiling slightly. _

_Cut to a shot of Valon riding his motorcycle in a city. He stops in front of an old building, removes his helmet, and stares at it._

_Cut to a shot of Siegfried and Leonhard Von Schroder in a luxurious office with Maximillian Pegasus. They are all smiling and talking, so it looks like they are having a good business deal._

_Cut to a shot of Mako Tsunami on a boat, sailing to where the Psychic Trio is. _

_Then we cut to a shot of Rebecca typing away on her laptop as Professor Hawkins leans over her shoulder to read what she is writing. _

_And then cut to a shot of an Egyptian marketplace as Ishizu, Marik, and Odion are walking. Marik stops to look at something, then turns around has his sister calls his name. He smiles and runs towards her._

_Then cut to a shot of Weevil and Rex in the middle of an argument. They jump back and pull out their Duel disks, obviously intent on dueling. _

_Cut to a shot of Domino as Bakura is walking along the streets when something catches his eye. In a shop window are various kinds of jewelry…Bakura shakes his head and walks off. _

_Cut to a shot of Kaiba working in his office. He sighs and drums his fingers on the desk, as his gaze moves towards the window. He then looks up, and for a brief moment, we see what is –without a doubt- a Blue Eyes White Dragon-shaped cloud fly past. _

_Then Mokuba runs in, holding something in his hands. Kaiba looks at it, and says something. We don't hear what he says, but it seems to make Mokuba very happy. _

_Then cut to a shot of Mai Valentine riding her motorcycle down a road alongside a beach._

**So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while**

_Cut to a shot of Yugi's Grandpa outside the Game Shop sweeping up as Tristan, Tea and Joey arrive. Yugi comes out, wave goodbye to his grandfather, and then walks to school with his friends. _

_As they are walking, he looks up at the sky, and we can see an image of Pharaoh Atem there. After a few moments, we fa__de out, and the words "OWARI" appear in white lettering, before fading away._

**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life  
It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life**  
**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right  
I hope you had the time of your life**


End file.
